1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lamp circuit of a liquid crystal device (LCD) backlight source, particularly to a lamp circuit of a LCD backlight source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a top view and a side view of a conventional lamp circuit of liquid crystal device (LCD) are respectively shown therein. As shown, in the conventional lamp circuit of LCD backlight source 1, a printed circuit board (PCB) for lamp initialization 11 has a control circuit 111 thereon, lamps 12 each have a respective transformer 112, connectors 113 each correspond to two of the transformers 112, high voltage wires 13 each output a signal from the respective transformer 112 through the corresponding connector 113 to the corresponding lamp 12 connected between a first lamp connection board 14 and a second lamp connection lamp board 15. As such, the lamps 12 may be driven to operate according to the control signal issued by the control circuit 11. Although the lamps 12 may be normally driven, some shortcomings are unavoidably inherent in such lamp arrangement of LCD backlight source, which are recited as follows: 1. Each two transformers requires a respective connector, which leads to a high manufacturing cost. 2. An increased lamp amount requires a corresponding increase of the transformers, resulting in a larger volume of the PCB for lamp initialization and thus a difficult arrangement and an increased cost. 3. Since several high voltage wires are required to be connected to the lamps from the corresponding connector, the lamps are vulnerable since the high voltage wires are generally knotted or wound disorderedly.
Therefore, there is still some problems to be addressed with respect to the prior lamp circuit of LCD backlight source. In view of these problems, the Inventors have paid an effort in the related research and finally developed successfully an inventive lamp circuit of LCD backlight source.